se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Finlandia-Italia/Italia
Presidentes italianos con mandatarios finlandeses Sergio Mattarella= Sergio Mattarella Sauli Niinistö - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Il Presidente Sergio Mattarella e il Presidente della Repubblica di Finlandia Sauli Niinistö nel corso delle dichiarazioni alla stampa al termine dei colloqui. quirinale.it Juha Sipilä - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Prime Minister Juha Sipilä met with President of Italy Sergio Mattarella in Kesäranta 28.9.2017. Laura Kotila/Valtioneuvoston kanslia |-| Giorgio Napolitano= Giorgio Napolitano Giorgio Napolitano - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Il Presidente della Repubblica di Finlandia e il consorte giungono al Palazzo del Quirinale ove sono accolti dal Presidente della Repubblica e dalla Signora Napolitano. presidenti.quirinale.it Giorgio Napolitano - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| President of the Republic Sauli Niinistö met with his Italian peer, Giorgio Napolitano, during a working visit in Rome on 5 November 2014. Photo: Antonio Di Gennaro / Office of the President of Italy Matti Vanhanen - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian President Giorgio Napolitano (R) negotiates with Finnish Prime Minister Matti Vanhanen (L) during his visit to the Parliament in Helsinki, on September 10, 2008. AFP PHOTO/ LEHTIKUVA / Kimmo Mantyla / FINLAND OUT- Getty Giorgio Napolitano - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| Incontro del Presidente Giorgio Napolitano con Jyrki Katainen. Presidenza della Repubblica Italiana Quirinale |-| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi= Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Martti Ahtisaari.jpg| Incontro con il Presidente della Repubblica di Finlandia, Signor Martti Ahtisaari. presidenti.quirinale.it Tarja Halonen - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian President, Carlo Azeglio Ciampi, Finnish President Tarja Halonen and the President of Estonia, Arnold Ruutel stand during the memorial mass held for the victims of 11 March Madrid bomb attacks at the Almudena Cathedral in Madrid, 24 March 2004. Getty |-| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro= Oscar Luigi Scalfaro Martti Ahtisaari - Sin imagen.jpg| Speech by President of the Republic Martti Ahtisaari at a banquet hosted by President Oscar Luigi Scalfaro of the Republic of Italy in Rome on 28.1.1997. tpk.fi Primeros ministros italianos con mandatarios finlandeses Paolo Gentiloni= Paolo Gentiloni Paolo Gentiloni - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| L-R; Napolitano, Niinistö and Gentiloni. Italianinsider Juha Sipilä - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| EU-johtajat ovat tavanneet Roomassa. Vasemmalta Maltan pääministeri Joseph Muscat, Eurooppa-neuvoston puheenjohtaja Donald Tusk sekä pääministerit Juha Sipilä Suomesta ja Paolo Gentiloni Italiasta. maaseuduntulevaisuus.fi |-| Matteo Renzi= Matteo Renzi Jyrki Katainen - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Martin Schultz, Matteo Renzi, Angela Merkel, Jyrki Katainen, Werner Faymann. AP Alexander Stubb - Matteo Renzi.jpg| From left to right: Mr Matteo RENZI, Italian Prime Minister; Mr Alexander STUBB, Finnish Prime Minister. Credit 'The European Union' |-| Enrico Letta= Enrico Letta Enrico Letta - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| Enrico Letta met Jyrki Katainen on Monday. Image: Maurizio Brambatti / EPA |-| Mario Monti= Mario Monti Sauli Niinistö - Sin imagen.jpg| Mr Niinistö accompanying Mr Monti to the dinner hall. © Laura Larmo Jyrki Katainen - Mario Monti.jpg| Mario Monti visited Finland last week. Image: Mikko Stig / Lehtikuva |-| Silvio Berlusconi= Silvio Berlusconi Silvio Berlusconi - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi ja Tarja Halonen Roomassa syyskuussa 2010. Kuva: EPA Paavo Lipponen - Sin imagen.jpg| Former Finnish prime minister Paavo Lipponen and his Italian counterpart Silvio Berlusconi have finally agreed on the location of the European Food Authority (EFA). Matti Vanhanen - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi (L) poses next to Finland's Prime Minister Matti Vanhanen at the Capitol Place in Rome 29 October 2004 as Europe's leaders gather in Rome to sign a historic constitution for the European Union (EU). Getty Mari Kiviniemi - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Ms Mari KIVINIEMI, Finnish Prime Minister (left), Ms Dalia GRYBAUSKAITÈ, Lithuanian President and Mr Silvio BERLUSCONI, Italian Prime Minister in Brussels, 24.3.2011 © European Union Jyrki Katainen - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi ja Jyrki Katainen Mainos (uutinen jatkuu alla) |-| Romano Prodi= Romano Prodi Martti Ahtisaari - Romano Prodi.jpg| EU-komission tuolloinen johtaja Romano Prodi ja presidentit Bill Clinton ja Martti Ahtisaari keskustelivat joulukoristellussa Valkoisessa talossa 17.12.1999.Mike Theiler / Lehtikuva Tarja Halonen - Sin imagen.jpg| Finnish President Tarja Halonen (R) laughs with The European Commission chief Romano Prodi (L) at the European headquarters in Brussels 17 June 2004 prior to the first working session of the European Council and Intergovernemental Conference in Brussels. Getty Paavo Lipponen - Romano Prodi.jpg| European Commission President Romano Prodi and Prime Minister Paavo Lipponen of Finland are in Beijing for China-EU summit talks. AP Archivo Matti Vanhanen - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi, President of the EC, received Matti Vanhanen, Finnish Prime Minister. Source: EC - Audiovisual Service / Photo: Christian Lambiotte Jyrki Katainen - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi, on the left, and Jyrki Katainen. Credit © European Union, 2018 Fuentes Categoría:Finlandia-Italia